Pirate Alliance
}} A Pirate Alliance is a pact between two or more pirate captains and their respective crews. Overview Leadership The captains who formed the alliance are theoretically equal in status, and cannot give each other orders. They may have limited control over each other's crews, but the highest authority still lies with the respective captains. In a situation where one of the captains gets captured, the other can take charge of their remaining subordinates. Goals and Benefits An alliance is usually formed with the purpose of reaching a specific, mutual goal. It may be something that neither crew could accomplish on their own, such as defeating a powerful enemy. Issues A common problem with pirate alliances is betrayal; when one captain sees no more use of the other, it results in treason in order to reduce the needs to share glory. Also, due to their mutual goal being the only thing that binds them together, they usually have little to no respect for members of the allied crews, leading to one insulting the other behind their backs or even attacking them over perceived threats. For Shichibukai, forming an alliance essentially means forfeiting their status, as the World Government does not permit such affiliations with criminals. List of Alliances Buggy and Alvida Alliance The Buggy and Alvida Alliance is an alliance formed by the pirate bands known as the Buggy Pirates and the Alvida Pirates (although only its captain remained from them) and led by the leaders of the groups, Captains Buggy and Alvida. They teamed up in order to defeat a common enemy, Monkey D. Luffy, and remain allied even after this failure, to find Captain John's lost treasure. Saruyama Alliance The Saruyama Alliance is an alliance that was formed between three pirate captains, Montblanc Cricket and his surrogate sons "Salvage King" Masira and his brother "Sonar King" Shoujou. It composes of two pirate crews led by the brothers: the and . Unlike many other alliances seen, they are extremely loyal to each other to the end, akin to a family. They work together to salvage evidence for the lost Sky Island, in order to prove Cricket's ancestor, Montblanc Noland, was not a liar. Their alliance continued in search for new dreams. New Fishman and Flying Alliance The New Fishman Pirates and the Flying Pirates, led by Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX formed an alliance in order to overthrow the Ryugu Kingdom. The two conspired to have Hody break into the palace while Decken could capture Shirahoshi and marry her. However, the plan failed, and the alliance did not last very long, with Hody even declaring Decken useless. After Decken sent Noah after Shirahoshi, Hody stabbed him with a trident in order to send Noah down towards Fishman Island, effectively ending their alliance. Heart and Straw Hat Alliance On Punk Hazard, the Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates, two crews from The Worst Generation, formed an alliance. The respective captains, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Monkey D. Luffy, teamed up with the sole purpose of overthrowing Kaido of the Yonko. However, the true reason for the alliance was to destroy the SMILE Factory that belonged to the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo who allied with Kaido; what Law did not inform Luffy at the time was that he intends to kill Doflamingo and destroy the entire Donquixote Pirates to avenge the death of Donquixote Rosinante. The alliance was placed in the newspaper the next day and all around the world people reacted in shock upon learning of it. During the Dressrosa Arc, Law called off the alliance while facing Doflamingo but after being captured Luffy forced him back into it stating that it was his choice and not Law's, much to Law's irritation, but reluctant acceptance. As Law is a Shichibukai, he was forbidden from allying with pirates who are not allied with the Government, and as such his title is pending revocation. Although they have yet to achieve their promised goal of defeating Kaido, the alliance has succeeded Law's desired result of defeating Doflamingo; the results of this alliance were reported at a global scale. Kid, On Air, and Hawkins Alliance During the Punk Hazard Arc, three captains of The Worst Generation, Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins, met on the Kid Pirates' base to discuss the terms of an alliance for the sole purpose of defeating an unnamed Yonko. Despite some minor altercations, the three were eventually able to come to terms, and their alliance was reported in the newspaper. After Law and Luffy's victory over Doflamingo, the three pirates were relieved that the two were not going after the Yonko they were targeting, which was Shanks. Trivia * The World Government fears that if at least two Yonko ally together, they could cause an upset in balance. References Site Navigation Category:Terms Category:Piracy